Fading Black Rose
by I.Wish.Things.Were.Different
Summary: 17year old Callie has had a hard life sofar:a mother who doesnt give a flying crap about you,a father who's a drunk and,of course,her mother's 'secret boyfriend'.The only person who Callie has is her 13year old sis.Full Sum inside.Rating may change to M
1. Summary

**Summary**

Seventeen year old Callie Stevens has had a hard life so far. She has a mother who doesn't give a flying crap about her, a father who is a drunk, and, of course, her mother's not so secret boyfriend that hurts her. The only person Callie has is her thirteen year old sister, Isabella (Izzy). Even though her mother's affair-boyfriend threatens to hurt her little sister, Callie does everything she can to prevent it from happening, and there's only one way to do it: take the pain herself.

After an accident that took their brother's life, and nearly Isabella and Callie's life, their father tries to be a better person and decides to move the family from sunny South Africa, to cold, rainy Forks, Washington. Looking for a new start, the girls eagerly agree to go with their parents. All goes well, but life isn't that simple, now is it? As the saying says, 'old habits die hard'. So why should it be any different for the Stevens' family?

What happens behind the closed doors of the Stevens' household? Nobody knows, except them.


	2. Preface

**Preface**

"So, you claim that your father has been abusing you verbally, physically and sexually. Am I correct?" Judge Hatches asked the victim, after the prosecutor asked her questions. The young girl nodded, but replied with a soft, "Yes, your Honor".

Judge Hatches frowned a little, wondering how old this girl is, and if she has any evidence. "Do you have any evidence?" The prosecutor snapped, annoyed at having to sit at the court while it was her day off. "You can't possibly think you can get anywhere-", she was cut off by the Judge's glare. The victim nodded, a bit shocked at the prosecutor's outburst. The victim's lawyer stood up and handed the papers to the bailiff. The bailiff swiftly took the papers, images included, and made his way to Judge Hatches. Judge Hatches took the papers quickly and made her way through them, taking her time. She read through the girl's medical records, feeling appalled at what the monster did to the girl.

While the Judge was going through the papers, the victim looked at her lawyer, Miss Nicole Newton, asking through her eyes what the papers contain. Nicole smiled softly at the young teen she has been helping. "Just some medical records and pictures." She whispered softly to her client. The victim nodded, and turned her attention back to the Judge. The doors to the court burst open with a bang as two policemen hurried through, making their way to Judge Hatches. A few words were passed between the three of them in hushed whispers, and slowly a look of horror came over the Judge's face. She stood up, and whispered a few sentences to us before leaving in a hurry. "Case 553 dismissed. Please be back by the 27th. One of the guards watching your father had been killed, leading him to escape from his cell. You must be put into protection immediately."

As the victim repeated the words in her mind, her body froze and tears pricked her eyes.

_Oh God no! _She thought. _He's going to come for me!_


	3. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

**Callie's POV  
Forks**

I looked around me, happy that I finally finished unpacking.

We just moved up here from sunny South Africa, which I must admit is a huge change from the rainy town we now live in. I'm happy, though. Since the incident, the one that nearly cost my sister and my life, Dad has been trying to quit drinking. He's not that successful, but he's getting there. Mom still doesn't give a crap about me, though. Izzy is the apple of her eye, not me.

"Callie, are you ready to go?" a soft voice asked from the door, interrupting my thinking. I turned and saw Isabella standing there. She was wearing a short black dress with black fishnet gloves going to her elbows, not caring that it is raining outside. We were the same in that sense, we love the rain. "Sure." I said and stood up. We start school tomorrow and wanted to check out the place. I quickly looked in the mirror to see if I looked alright. My curly blonde hair hung in loose ringlets down my back. My blue eyes are rimmed in black eyeliner and mascara, but it looks good. I'm wearing a short black dress reaching just above my knees, and have red and black mid thigh length socks on underneath it. I'm also wearing flat black boots. I have small silver hoop earrings in my ears, and I'm also wearing my silver necklace with a small black rose outlined with silver hanging from it. Many would think I'm emo, which I kind of am, but I have my reasons for it. I quickly went to my closet and pulled put one of my brother's leather jackets for me to wear. I also grabbed a black hoodie from my brother for Isabella. My eyes teared up a bit as I thought about my brother, but forced them back.

I quickly bounded down the stairs and into the kitchen. I grabbed the keys to my red Mazda MX-5 and made my way outside. Izzy was already waiting for me by my car, eager to get out of the house. I unlocked the car and we both jumped in.

We were silent as we made our way to La Push, a small Indian Reservation outside of Forks. After about ten minutes we pulled up at First Beach, but neither of us made a move to get out. I turned to my sister and asked, "It is pretty, isn't it?" She smiled softly, before answering "Yes it is. I'm sure Brendon would've loved it." A few tears escaped her eyes as she thought about our brother. "Yes, he would have." I agreed silently. After a few minutes of silence, she seemed to notice Brendon's hoodie and leather jacket. She turned back to me with a raised brow. I chuckled softly. "I thought we could use it to warm up after we come back from walking outside." I said. She nodded. "It still has his scent on." I added as an afterthought. "Really?" she asked excitedly. I nodded, and she clutched the hoodie to her chest, breathing its scent in deeply. I smiled at my little sister, before opening the door and climbing out. Rain was lightly falling out of the sky, and thunder cracked somewhere in the distance.

After locking the car, Izzy and I started walking along the shore of the beach. We were the only ones on the beach, but we were fine with it. As we walked along, I got a flashback I would rather not have. **(A/N: The flashbacks, or part of them if they are randomly placed, will be in italics.)**

"_You are an ungrateful bitch! If you utter one more word about Luke, it's bye-bye for you!" She said, and slapped my right cheek, hard. I whimpered, but didn't do anything else except nodding slightly. "Yes, Mom. I won't, I promise!" I whispered, looking up at my mom. "Tut tut." I heard the voice of Luke, the man my mother has an affair with. "Is the little baby crying?" he teased. I flinched slightly, but made no move to get away as he moved closer and closer to me. "I think she needs to be punished." As he said that, I noticed my mother had left the room to go to work. "W-what punishment?" I asked, feeling a bit scared as I saw him unbuttoning his shirt. "Oh, you'll see." He whispered and tore my top off…_

"Callie, are you all right?" my sister asked me alarmed, looking down at me. I blinked a few times, and suddenly I was back at La Push, on my butt on the sand, and not in my flashback. I noticed tears were streaming down my face and I shook slightly. "I-I'm fine." I whispered softly. "You don't look fine to me." My sister said, unconvinced. I rolled my eyes, and shakily stood up.

"What happened back there?" my sister asked me as we sat on a piece of driftwood. I bit my lip and looked down, avoiding her gaze. "Was it about Brendon?" she asked me, putting her hand on mine. I frowned slightly and shook my head.

**~*WARNING: Swearing ahead*~**

"What was it then?" Izzy asked me, resuming her questions. "Was it Luke?" And that was all it took for me to start crying again. My sister pulled me to her and into a tight hug. "Shh, it's going to be okay. He's not here anymore-" I cut her off before she could go any further, angrier than I've ever been before. "And neither is Brendon! I was the cause of his death, Izzy! I almost got you fucking killed!" I exploded, yelling at my sister. She flinched, her blue eyes wide. "N-no." she stammered, looking at me in shock. "Stop denying it! You know it's my fault he's dead! Don't be such a fucking pussy and admit it!" I growled at her, my eyes blazing. She whimpered and in an attempt to get away from me, fell off of the driftwood and onto the sand. I started advancing on her, my eyes narrowed. "Callie!" She pleaded, fear shining bright in her eyes. She's afraid of me, I realized, but for some reason I didn't care. Tears were making their way down her face, and she's shaking in fear. I slapped her, and growled "get a fucking life, and grow the fuck up!"

Then, I walked away. I climbed back in my car and sped away, leaving my little sister behind. For once, I had had enough. For the first time in my life, I left my little sister alone to fend for herself. I knew what can happen to her, but I didn't fucking care.

Fuck her. Fuck Brendon. Fuck Life.

**~FadingBlackRose~FadingBlackRose~**

**A/N: Okay, so that is the end of the chappie. Next chapter is the last part on Izzy's POV, and how she gets home.**

**Eh, I know it's not that good, but hey I'm still young and this is my first (or second, if you include my discontinued fic) FanFic. So please review. Even if you tell me how bad it is, please tell me. Any reviews and ideas are welcome. Thanks!**

**~..Different**


	4. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

**Izzy's POV  
La Push**

"Callie, are you ready to go?" I asked my sister softly, standing by her door. She turned to see who it was. She replied with a

'Sure' and moved to the mirror. I skipped down the stairs and through the front door, happy to be outside. I leaned my body against her Red Mazda MX-5. After a while she came outside, unlocked the door and we jumped in.

The drive to La Push was silent, both of us lost in our thoughts. After driving for about ten minutes we pulled up at First Beach, but none of us made a move to get out of the car. After a few minutes Callie turned to me and asked, "It is pretty, isn't it?" I smiled softly, before answering "Yes it is. I'm sure Brendon would've loved it." A few tears escaped my eyes as I thought about our brother. Oh, how I miss him! "Yes, he would have." She agreed silently. After a few minutes of silence, I looked around the car and noticed Brendon's hoodie and leather jacket. I turned back to my sister with a raised brow. She chuckled softly at me. "I thought we could use it to warm up after we come back from walking outside." She said. I nodded, it made sense.

"It still has his scent on." She added as an afterthought. "Really?" I asked excitedly. She nodded, and I immediately clutched the hoodie to my chest, breathing its scent in deeply. After a moment I put the hoodie down, opened the door and climbed out. Rain was lightly falling out of the sky, and thunder cracked somewhere in the distance.

After locking the car, Callie and I started walking along the shore of the beach. We were the only ones here, but we were fine with it. The silence was nice, and the rain and thunder calming. After a while of walking, Callie stopped. I turned to look at my sister with a raised brow. She stood still, staring straight ahead with a faraway look in her eyes. After a while, she started shaking and crying. Concerned for my sister, I started shaking her, only resulting in her falling on her butt on the sand. After a few more shakes, it seemed as if she's coming back to the present.

"Callie, are you all right?" I asked my sister alarmed, looking down on her as she sat on the ground shaking and crying. She blinked a few times, before whispering "I-I'm fine."

"You don't look fine to me." I said to my sister, unconvinced. She rolled her eyes, and shakily stood up.

"What happened back there?" I asked my sister as we sat on a piece of driftwood. She bit her lip and looked down, avoiding my gaze. What could've made my sister so upset?

"Was it about Brendon?" I asked her in a soft voice, putting my hand on hers. She frowned slightly and shook her head.

**~*WARNING: Swearing ahead*~**

"What was it then?" I asked her. When she didn't say anything, I asked, "Was it Luke?" And that was all it took for her to start crying again. I pulled her in a tight hug. "Shh, it's going to be okay. He can't hurt you. He's not here anymore-" She cut me off before I could go any further, looking murderous. "And neither is Brendon! I was the cause of his death, Izzy! I almost got you fucking killed!" She exploded, yelling at me. I flinched, my eyes wide. "N-no." I stammered, looking at her in shock. What the hell is going on with my sister?

"Stop denying it! You know it's my fault he's dead! Don't be such a fucking pussy and admit it!" She growled at me, her blue eyes blazing. I whimpered and in an attempt to get away from Callie, I fell off of the driftwood and onto the sand. My sister started advancing on me, her eyes narrowed. "Callie!" I pleaded, getting scared as this is a side of her I've never seen before, and I was starting to get afraid.

Tears were making their way down my face, and I was shaking in fear. My sister slapped me, hard, and growled "get a fucking life, and grow the fuck up!"

Then, she walked away. She climbed back in her car and sped away, leaving me, her little sister, behind.

Now I was frightened. She left me alone in a place I don't know without any way to get back home. I don't have my cellphone with me, so I'm all alone. The rain was coming down hard now, and the thunder cracked loudly. The sky was illuminated with the flashes of lightning. In an attempt to get away from the cold, I ran stupidly into the forest. After a while of running, I was lost. Scared and cold, I clutched my legs to my chest in an attempt to keep warm, and cried into my arms. It felt as though someone was watching me, but I pushed that to the back of my mind.

And that is how they found me, hours later, shivering and crying. Black spots were clouding my vision, so I didn't really see them, but I felt them. They had warm skin, and I snuggled into the person who picked me up. They were talking, the men, but I was too tired to figure out what they said. Then everything went black.

**~FadingBlackRose~FadingBlackRose~**

Two hours later

Seven Pm, Sunday.

I sat up groggily, looking around the unfamiliar room. Before I could panic too much, the door opened and a woman stepped in. I couldn't help but notice the scars that covered half of her face, but tried to ignore it. She's really beautiful, though.

"Oh, you're awake. How are you feeling, sweetie?" She asked me in a happy, yet concerned, voice. I smiled at her, and answered as truthfully as possible. "I've been worse." She smiled at that, and introduced herself. "I'm Emily Young. My fiancé, Sam, found you in the woods." She said. I coughed a bit, and then introduced myself. "I'm Isabella Stevens, but call me that and you're dead. I go by Izzy." I said, then added, "I'm very grateful for your man." She smiled proudly at that, and after a few more minutes of getting to know each other, she showed me to her kitchen.

**~FadingBlackRose~FadingBlackRose~**

**A/N: Okay, so that is the end of the chappie. Sorry! I know I said 'the next chappie is how Izzy gets home', sorry but I changed my mind.**

**If you want one of the werewolf guys to imprint, review please and tell me who! OH, AND THIS STORY TAKES PLACE IN NM, WHEN ERWARD LEFT, AND JACOB ALREADY PHASED.**

**Eh, I know it's not that good, but hey I'm still young and this is my first (or second, if you include my discontinued fic) FanFic. So please review. Even if you tell me how bad it is, please tell me. Any reviews and ideas are welcome. Thanks!**

**~..Different**


End file.
